LexCorp Global Security
It's been six months since Doomsday, and the world is still shaken by the death of Kal-El of Krypton. Better known to us as Superman. My guest is commentator, G. Gordon Godfrey. Sir, you've written an editorial in which you call on us to reject so-called "Supers," and effectively become our own heroes. We have an infestation, Cat. It's out of control. You're writing about the mysterious new Superman. Oh, Eric! Look, Cat, the reality is, these are "Supermen" we know nothing about. But they're actually making a difference. Did they make a difference to the Excalibur Shuttle crew? We already have, difference-makers. - The police... - The Justice League, the Titans. But, Cat, the point of my editorial is to say that it's time for human beings to stop relying on Leagues and Titans, and start saving ourselves. So, we should each be our own Superman? I mean, isn't that exactly what these guys are doing? Get a message to Mannheim. Tell him, Snakey Doyle's got the business in-hand. We'll see him in five to ten. Stop fooling yourself, Cat. The "Man of Steel" is dead. We saw the body. Before it vanished. Look, we have no idea if a Kryptonian can even die. I mean, where's the body? Who cares? The real questions here are far more pressing. Who are these new guys? Why are they here? What is their place in a world without a Superman? I hate it! Buck up, Troupe. Writing's fine, just a crap headline. We'll fix it later. Now, I want angles! Sullivan? Law enforcement angle. Crime stats. "Have the Supermen made us safer?" I love it. Change "Law enforcement" to "Millennials" and "Crime stats" to "Re-tweets." Are the Supermen trending? Troupe? I was gonna go cover the LexCorp charity gala tonight. Wrong. You're covering the big launch of the Justice League's Watchtower. Have the new Supermen been invited? Lombard? Uh, I... I don't really think there's a sports angle here. I love it! Kent? I meant the Kent angle. "Missing persons following the Doomsday attack." "The search for survivors." I think Lois is covering it, Chief. Don't call me "Chief." Lane, what have you got? Great Caesar's ghost! Where the hell's Lois Lane? It's okay, Lois. We've got you. Jimmy packed up his desk. He has a box, but I haven't been to the Planet since... When I'm there, it just reminds me that he isn't. I should've called. I wanted to. I'm just glad he finally fessed up. It was such a big secret to keep from you. I loved him too. - I tried to tell him, but... - Oh, honey... He knew. I just... I can't believe he's gone. He might not be if you watch that damn Grant woman. Jonathan! Clark's body disappears, and suddenly these new Supermen show up out of the blue. What if one of them really is Clark reborn? Not possible. I would know. Of course. I just mean... There are a lot of unanswered questions. When Superman first showed up in Metropolis, nobody knew what to make of him, because nobody knew what to ask him. I knew what to ask him. I know what to ask these guys! I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'm glad you called. I'm glad you came. I was hoping you could help me. - I'm following... - I never thought of us as rivals, you know. Are we? Kal-El and I had a special bond, but you were the love of Clark Kent's life. Anyway, I'm relieved he finally told you everything. Apparently he didn't. I'm sorry. For an Amazon, I have surprisingly few girl friends here. So, I'm bad at this. It's okay. I don't have many girl friends either. Anyway, the reason I called is that I'm following the story on the new Supermen and I was hoping that you or the League might have some inside information on these guys. Anonymous, deep background, just to help me direct my efforts. So, you didn't invite me here to grieve with you? As friends? Not really, no. Thank Hera! Despite my reputation, I'm not good at being touchy-feely. Lois, I don't have anything for you on the Supermen. I wish I did. Off the record, the League's been stretched very thin since we lost Kal. I don't think the world realized how much they depended on him. I know the feeling. No. I'm sorry, Lois. - I didn't... - That's fine. Really. It feels good to talk to someone who understands. I'm sorry to bother you about the new Supermen. Forget I asked. Just between us, I like the brutal one with the visor. But apparently I have a type. Anything else I can get for you lovely ladies? Ice cream. Hmm. Maybe you're not so bad at the girl friend thing after all. And you, Lois Lane, have the heart of an Amazon. So, you wanna share a ride? Thanks, I've kinda got my own. Would you mind? We should do this again sometime. Lois, I know in order to heal, you need to solve the mystery of these Supermen. Just make sure you don't lose yourself in the process. Something wrong? No. Everything's on schedule. He's just a little... Handsy for me. He must get that from you, Donovan. Lois Lane? John Henry Irons. You interviewed me once. Uh, Dr. Irons! Right. I'm sorry, would you excuse me? And there's my cue. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, I want to thank you all for giving so generously. Together, we will rebuild our great city, and ensure that we never wake to another Doomsday. You've seen him in the news, but you didn't know who was bankrolling him until now. Ladies and gents, I give you LexCorps' new Superman! Hello, ladies! If you want a hero who can measure up, - I can... - And I promise you that as long as LexCorp exists, Superman lives. Metropolis will be protected. Um, party's back that way. Oh, hello! Hello. I was looking for someone. Mr. Donovan. Not here. You look familiar. You don't look so bad yourself. Do you work down here? What do you do? Advanced genetics. Fragmenting and manipulating DNA for molecular duplication and, ah, reproduction. Ooh! Sounds important. You don't think a sophisticated clone like LexCorps' new Superman out there, just happens on its own. Clone? That's right. Mr. Luthor. - I was just... - Mouthing off. Again. Word of advice, Donovan. A man who can't keep secrets shouldn't sleep around on his wife. Lex, I swear, I didn't. Of course, you did. And I'll deal with you later. Get out. Ms. Lane, I'm hurt. I always assumed once Superman was out of the picture, you'd rebound with me. What the hell? What do you think you're doing? At this moment, I am answering a question posed by Lex Luthor. Okay. Well, here's another one, Why the hell are you here? Lex Luthor is a known criminal. Criminals must be eradicated. - Thank you. - For what? Get down! Why, Ms. Lane, you do care. Call off your clones, Lex! Only the boy is mine. Sorry, pal. Crash my party, you get bounced. You have been classified a priority one criminal accessory. Surrender or be eradicated. Well, you've been classified a priority one dirt-bag, so, there! Yeah! You better run! Jerk! Uh-oh. Hey! I had that guy. By all means, go to town, Superboy. It's Superman. Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Surrender Luthor over to Superman and this ends. That's enough. We may see it differently, but in the eyes of the law Lex Luthor is not a criminal. The rule of law is a rule you never break. And real justice is everyone's right. Even the worst among us. Now, who the hell are you? I'm Superman. There is only one Superman. Oh! No problemo. Just doin' my job. Like the boss says, as long as LexCorp exists, Superman lives. And I'm Superman. Me. There he is! Over there. - Over there! Over there! - That's him! Why are you here? Nice work in there. Thank you. He got away. Yeah, so did we. What happened to the man in steel? He took off. Lois Lane. Daily Planet. So, how old are you? Excuse me? How old are you? Old enough. Okay, babe. Hit me up. That was revolting. So do you mind telling me what the heck you were doing in that lab? I used to work there. I suspect Lex has been using tech I developed to retrofit weapons for the black market. What the heck were you doing with Donovan? Finding out that Superboy is a clone. So why did you hide the fact that your new Superman is actually a clone? I never said he wasn't a clone. I said he's Superman. And he is a Superman clone. Now, if you'll excuse me. Do we wake him? No. Kal-El's last battle left him severely depleted. We must not interrupt his ion radiation transfer. Lane's not explicitly calling them fakes. She's asking the questions that need to be asked. After her stunning LexCorp clone expose, she's got our attention. Hello, Ms. Lane. I guess you got my message? The whole city did. I feel terrible we haven't been able to talk yet. On the record? But I thought you'd be happy to see me. See who? I don't know who you are. Lois, it's me! You look like Superman, but Superman died. In my arms. I did. For my people, death doesn't have to be the end. Our technology was... Is... Far beyond what exists on Earth today. Part of that technology is encoded in my genome. Before I died, I was able to activate it so that it could rebuild and revive me. As a robot? I'm not a robot. These are just artificial replacement parts. A cyborg Superman? Just Superman. Okay. What was your last secret? I don't know. Half my memories are gone along with the rest of me. Then tell me what you do remember. I remember we were close. How close? Enough that it hurts to have you look at me like I'm a monster. The way you wrote about me... I never dreamed I'd lose you like this. Especially not now when... Terrible things are coming, Lois. I can feel it. When the Daily Planet said "Superman is dead," it painted a target on the Earth. Why did you come here? Because I need your voice. I can't protect the people if they think I'm a fake, Lois. Even if you won't believe I'm Superman at least believe that I'm trying to do some good. And maybe write about that. Get in. Just like you would any new product. So far, all you've managed to do is preen, and gallivant, and... Stop that! Where's Mercy? Still in traction, thanks to you. Have you seen the newspapers? Yeah, I've seen them all over the place. Have you read them? Oh. Right on! This really reflects more on you. Do you know what they're calling you? Superboy. But I'm Superman. They didn't get the memo. This entire roll-out has been a disaster. Goggles and the robot are getting all the good press. While you're strutting across TV screens like a clown. Don't you mean clone? Thanks for the heads-up, by the way. Oh, please. So you were genetically engineered. Who isn't? Little DNA from here, some from there. Bam! You're born. Mazel tov! The only difference between you and a biological child is that I've invested a hell of a lot more capital to bring you to the party. So, we are going to start again. It's a relaunch. Superman 2.0.1. That's awful, but we'll let marketing sort it all out. What do you want me to do? You've had your fun, Superboy, but now it's time to act like a man. I got you a gig. They just passed Burnett Boulevard. Coming up on Rodeo. I think they say Ro-day-o. They're wrong. Lantern? Yeah, I say Ro-day-o. - Report! - Oh! Smooth sailing up here. Flash? - I just wanna ask. - Ah, here it comes. I'm just saying. Are we presidential bodyguards, or are we the Justice League? Today, we're bodyguards. And you don't think there's other stuff we should be doing? The Titans have it covered. The teen Titans. Oh, yeah! I feel good about that. Chillax, Zippy. The Titans are cool. Zippy? Wait. Did he just say "Chillax"? Young man, stay off this frequency. It's for League members only. No, it's for the President's protective detail. As the new head of LexCorp global security, I qualify. I have the shot. I say take it. That's enough. We have a job to do. Okay. Can we speed this up, because if I'm not home by dinner, Iris is gonna kill me. Someone should go say hi. I'm a little busy right now. I don't really know him. Vic? Oh, so you think all cyborgs know each other? Yes. But, in my defense, I'm horribly insensitive. Lex is so wrong. You guys are funky fresh. Donovan's been letting you watch those 90s sitcoms again, I see. Lex? I'm in your other ear. Reminding you to stay alert. President Dale has her eye on you. Keep her safe. By the end of the week, with a little political maneuvering, she'll be publicly recognizing you as the one true Superman. Yesterday, my husband said, "Joan, why do you have to do this?" And I said, "Because I stand with the Justice League as they have stood with us." Really, I'm trilled to be here. To help dedicate the Justice League's new Watchtower. A proud... Madam President... I've got you, ma'am. I've got her, everyone! Uh, Lois? Everybody clear out! Kid, if I find out LexCorp had anything to do with this... Look, Mr. Roboto, we got bigger problems. The boy's right. Let's go. Watch your step. Come on. No rush. Uh, a little rush, actually. Hey, metal head! You wanna lend a hand? Superman? At your service, Madam President. Time to get you out of here. We're still reeling from the latest alien attack, and the devastating loss of the Justice League. President Dale will speak at a memorial in Centennial Park to honor the fallen. Alongside the man whose heroic actions have proven to us all that he truly is Superman reborn. And let me just say, it feels good to have him back. Couldn't find the remote? That is not Superman. We had a real opportunity here! A real opportunity, and you blew it! Come along, son. Lex, is... Hey, I did what you told me to do. Everything I'm capable of doing. And you still lost. I gave you every advantage Superman had, and more. And I appreciate... Wait, more? Wait here. I remember this place. There you are. Dr. Donovan? What happened to you? You father is a... Hard man. My father? Do you mean Superman? I don't work for Super... Oh, no. I thought he would've told you. I, uh... I didn't mean to... Well, look who's talking. Again! Mr. Luthor, please! What's going on? It's all right, Dabney. Tell him. What difference could it make now? - I don't think I... - Tell him! The DNA, your DNA, - its... - Superman's. Yes, but also... I told you I gave you more. All of Superman's strength, plus all the Luthor intellect. Supposedly. He just needs guidance. Please! We got so much closer with this one than any of the others. You're right, Dabney. The current model really is leaps and bounds ahead of his brothers. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's go. And Dabney, you're fired. No! No! Still can't keep his mouth shut. If you're through indulging in this emotional nonsense, we have work to do, Superman. Yes, master. It was him. Well, half of him, anyway. Was he with anyone else? Only her. Terri Henshaw. He was pretty out of it. Stood there half the night talkin' to the air. Looked tormented. 'Course, that's not unusual around here. It is for Superman. It's about time you showed up. What the... Yeah, you shouldn't leave your bathroom window open. Anyone could get in here. So, I got a lead at the cemetery that I think we should... John? You know that I know you're Steel, right? And I'm literally the worst at secret identities. I mean, if you couldn't fool me... Superman saved my life once. Now that he's gone, I owe it to him to fill the void. Neat! What did you find at the cemetery? Terri Henshaw? The astronaut? She was on the Excalibur, right? Yup. Can you access the S.T.A.R. Labs' mainframe from here? If the cyborg's telling the truth, that he really is Superman, then why would he go to Terri Henshaw's grave? This is odd. It says Henshaw's remains were never recovered. Sorry. Remains were recovered for Terri Henshaw, but not for Hank Henshaw. The Henshaws. Of course! The husband and wife astronauts. We did a huge story on them. They were both assigned to the Excalibur. So, it was the husband's body that was never found. It's him, John. It's why he was visiting Terri's grave. I don't know how, but the cyborg Superman is Hank Henshaw. Huh? Superman? I... I don't think... The Justice League were the best among us. As such, they would want us to celebrate today. Not mourn. Yet, here we are. Surrounded by reminders in stone of the mournful times that have befallen our world. It's only by a miracle of alien science that I am here today. Alive. Standing in for the real heroes we lost. During the Doomsday battle, the Watchtower attack, and too many other bloody incursions. We need to shut this asshole down. How? He's Superman to them. I could try to pitch the Henshaw story to Perry White, but without any evidence, he won't go near it. Which is why today, I am announcing the establishment of a new, stronger League. A Cyborg Corp, to honor those who have perished in the name of justice, and by taking volunteers. What the hell? - I volunteer. - What? But I don't have any power. No one has. Not really. But I can change all that if you come forth. Eric, no! Becky, please. This could change everything. For the world, for us. Welcome to the team. I can give each of you the power to be your own hero. The same technology that saved me, can save us all. Doomsday, was only the beginning. Our enemies haven't been destroyed. Only delayed. When they return, who will stand and fight with me? This is it. This is his plan. How the hell did Hank Henshaw get his hands on that kinda tech? Intergang's been running Luthor's Apokolips tech. I can get to them. Find out if they have ties to Cyborg Superman. Sounds like a plan. I'll go lean on Lex. Take your time, boys. Ain't nobody watchin' the store today. So you're saying that's the way to Hob's Bay? Eric? Can you fly? Oh, come on! Not again! I believe this belongs to you. My hero. Do you require further assistance? Eric. It's me, Becky. Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days. Okay, stop it. You're scaring me. Have a pleasant day, citizen. Eric? Eric! Doyle, I know you're here. I'm not looking for trouble. I just need information on some alien tech you may have unloaded. What the hell? What happened here? Superman cleaned us out. The one in the shades. The eradicator? Here. Traces on our stuff. You can catch up with him if you hurry. Go get him. Don't wait up. We both know you took me down there to get rid of Superboy for good. I don't know what changed you mind, but... Oh. I thought you were... Let me guess. You thought I was Lex Luthor. Lookin' for ol' cue ball. Know where he is, Superboy? Don't call me that! What's wrong? He's my father. At least, he's half my DNA. I just found out. Nah, I don't buy it. I mean, the hair alone. Wow. You do look like him. Superman, I mean. Look, I was a jerk when I met you, Lois. I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you. I know why. Yeah. Eradicator's gathering up Apokolips' tech. He could be working with Henshaw. I'm tracking him now. All right. Keep me posted. Greetings. Uh, greetings? Kal-El is unavailable as he nears completion of his revitalization cycle. Thank you for your patience. Kal-El? So it really is you. Woah, Steel! What's happening? Little busy here, Lois. You called me. Sorry. Butt dial. What the hell is going on, here? Give me that. Oh, don't! - Is that... - Kal-El's ship! In S.T.A.R. Labs. He needs help. I'm going. No. These cyborg thingies are popping up all over the city. It's gonna take a turn and I need you here. You're not the boss of me, Lex. I literally am. You cannot harm the data matrix. The data matrix? John! It's a hologram! It's designed to protect Kryptonians. I don't see any Kryptonians around here. Do you? Oh, my god! John, he's... These pitiful humans. Humbled by the demise of their heroes, have willingly become mindless automatons. My stratagem has worked perfectly. Soon, Earth will be christened by Darkseid as new Apokolips. And this time, there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me. All that remains is for you to open the gates. All you gotta do is look out the window to see things ain't right no more. I knew Superman. Superman was my pal. And those things ain't Supermen. They're not even the people they used to be. I mean, at least they're keeping the peace, right? You know that ain't gonna last. We can't wait until after this thing takes a turn for the worse. By then, it'll be too late! The robot said one thing right. He said, "We gotta be our own heroes." People are protesting down at the Watchtower. Getting to be quite a crowd. What are we waitin' for? Together, we may not be able to bring the beat down, but we sure as hell can make some noise. Am I right? Last one for now. Any luck? No. Systems are operating normally, but for some reason I can't open a boom tube here. Any idea where here is? I don't recognize any of these star formations. J'onn? They are foreign to me as well. That's because they're not stars. What are they? Hungry. I'm just gonna hide behind the Amazon till Vic gets us home. There's nothin' doin', guys. Unless someone from the other side reaches out to bring us back, we are home. You sure don't hit like a hologram. Intruders must be... That's enough! Steel stopped transmitting. I can't find a signal. Even after redirecting every LexCorp satellite. So, do you really think Kal-El is alive? I don't know. But, for the first time, I really feel like it's possible. For the first time, I hope he is. Now, there's something you need to see. It's really you, isn't it? How? Honestly, I don't know. The robots keep calling it a revitalization cycle. But it's not something I'd ever heard of or knew was possible. What is this place? A fortress. Built to keep me isolated during this process. Does he have to just stand there like that? It's creepin' me out. He's just trying to protect me. Then why was he drawing energy from you while you were in the pod? Quite the reverse. Kal-El was the one absorbing ion radiation from the Eradicator as part of the revitalization cycle. Highly advanced tech programmed to protect my people. So, he decided to put on a cape and dispense his own brand of justice? I'm just saying. Well, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again. There's a lot you need to know. These broadcasts have brought me up-to-speed. Darkseid killed my friends, and people are being turned into monsters by that cyborg impostor. Hank Henshaw. The astronaut? I thought he was dead. I guess I didn't know everything. There's a lot of that goin' around. So, what's the plan. Dad? And this time there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me. All that remains is for you to open the gates. Ever since the League's "accident," my satellites have intercepted strange encoded signals. It's some kind of holographic interface. Darkseid is beaming directly into Henshaw's head. He's literally messing with his mind. Once Superman was gone, he cleared out the Justice League, created an army of cybernetic minions, and now... They open the gates. How do we even begin to fight that? I might have something. Is it a plan? Because, what we really need is a plan. The plan is to stop Darkseid, and save Henshaw. And get the girl. Slash girls. Until your regeneration is complete, I must insist you abstain from sexual activity. Um, all right? You're not fully powered yet, are you? For how long? I don't know. Maybe forever. After Darkseid's first invasion, you couldn't walk down the street without tripping over alien tech. Yeah, tech that you gave Intergang. Gave? You really don't get me, do you? And anyway, you're welcome. Because that business arrangement is what brought us... this beauty. A motherbox? We just have to activate it outside the Watchtower at exactly the right spot. Unfortunately, the tin man's got eyes everywhere. One of us will have to go inside and keep him occupied while the other turns this on. Okay. Show me how it works. Are you insane? I'm not going in there, you are. Kal-El, I must insist on accompanying you. Bad idea. This guy's a wild card. Maybe a wild card is what we need. What we need is a way to get you to Metropolis. It's 40 below outside, and you're just a guy now. A guy with a spaceship. Slammin'! Excuse me? Do people not say that anymore? We are not machines! Listen, Lane. - I just wanna say... - Thank you? Don't screw up. Hey, you two. Over here. Take me to your boss. Seriously. A room-full of hungry bizarros. Sounds harrowing. So, can I live with you or not? Guys, I'm getting an incoming call from a LexCorp number. Could be Lois. I'm bouncing it over. Oh! It's you. Lex Luthor. As I live and breathe. Yeah, what's that about? Where's Lois? As much as I'd love to chat, I'm only calling to ask sonny boy if he wouldn't mind popping by for a stretch. I'm downtown in the thick of it, and, well I could use some muscle. The boy stays with me, and I need to know now that Lois is all right. Oh, she's fine. She's in the Watchtower. What? To think that all this was made possible when my Doomsday weapon. Obliterated your primitive spacecraft. I plucked your lifeless corpse from the void, and handed you a chance for glory. Yes, your grace. And all because a Kryptonian failed you. Even in death he will pay for his crimes. To capture glory, Henshaw, you must first understand that sorrow, rage, and the thirst for vengeance, are essential parts of the equation. Sir? What now? Leave us. Dr. Frankenstein. Or is it his monster? So easy to get mixed up. Frankenstein wanted to play god. Do I look like I'm playing? You're gonna lose, Hank. Hank Henshaw's dead. Just like your beloved knight in blue tights. Of all the things I learned on your balcony that night, I think the most important was the true nature of your relationship with Superman. A relationship, I'm afraid, that's about to meet a tragic end. Alert! Watchtower detecting an incoming ballistic rocket of Kryptonian origin. Enlarging view. No! No! No! So, my Doomsday weapon failed, and the Kryptonian still lives. Get out of my head! Yes! I shall enjoy killing the man of steel all over again. This time, with my bare hands. No! Superman is mine to destroy! We disagree. Open the gates! Prepare for my arrival. No! What the hell? For Apokolips! No! Not yet! Not now! My god! I thought Superman was yours. You just gonna hand him to Darkseid? Wow. What? Henshaw! No! No! Now that they've been cut-off from Darkseid, the Cyborg Corps is mind to control. And I've just ordered them to destroy Superman's precious Metropolis. Ah, come on! This is it! Light 'em up! I've sacrificed everything now just to kill him. But not before I've made him watch as I tear you limb from limb. Even he can't save you. (WHIMPERING Ah, come on! What am I doing wrong? Excuse me. Mind if we kick your ass? You're welcome! The napkin at Bibbo's. What was your last secret? I love you. Clark! I love... Sorry to interrupt this tender moment. Hank, you have to stop this. Darkseid is... No longer your biggest problem. Stay here. I'll take care of you later. Over my dead body. It isn't too late. There's always a way out. How about for my wife? Was there a way out for her? Is this what Terri would want? Don't say her name! You're not allowed to say her name. She's dead because of you. She was always apprehensive in space. She tried to hide it, but I knew. I told her she'd be okay. We all would. We had Superman. Until we didn't. Until my ship and my crew were debris. And you weren't even dead, yet! Just too busy. All you hear today is, "How do we live in a world without Superman?" Well, some of us already had to. Some of us watched as everything we had, everything we loved, was lost. Oh, give it a rest! Huh? This isn't about your wife and you know it. It's about you. You let Darkseid turn you into this. Superman turned me into this. Darkseid only rebuilt me and taught me how to wield my hatred as a weapon. - Just like he'd done with... - Doomsday, That beast was only a mindless assassin. While I was set to a singular purpose. Destroy what remains of Superman. His good name. It was the best revenge I could hope for. Until now. This is nuts! We should be in there helping Superman. If you can find a way past these guys, I'm right behind you. I need a power source. Luthor! What the hell have you done? Robo people? Come on! How long were we gone? Finally! Luthor? You brought us back? Don't add me to your friends list yet. This was purely a business move. Get to work! The whole city's infested. Spread out. Alert! Justice League members detected. Breach imminent. It's only a matter of time now, Hank. Once they get inside... That'll be difficult for them once we've achieved orbit. We'll be together soon, Terri. This is between us, Hank. Let her go. Once we've left the exosphere, you and your gal-pal will suffocate. Freeze. And it's all your fault. It's almost poetry. (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING Get away from him, you son of a bitch! Come out, Lois. One way or another, this is gonna end badly for you. Killing you isn't revenge unless your boyfriend has to watch. Open your eyes. You're gonna watch this if I have to tear off your eyelids! Open them! You won't kill me and I won't stop until I kill you. You're right. It's not how I'm programmed. But you should know I've got a wildcard up my sleeve. What? What is this? Eradication. Clark! - Is it over? - Yes. There's still one more thing I need to do. Oh, Eric! Six months and 400 miles later, a happy return for one of the Daily Planet's own. Clark Kent, feared lost in the Doomsday fight, is back home tonight. Thanks to the keen eye of another Metropolis citizen we thought we'd lost. I recognized Mr. Kent from his byline photo and brought him home. Martian Manhunter sounds nothing like me. Oh, everybody says that. Hey, I almost forgot. Conner's all settled. He said, "Thanks for the sweater, babe." Aw! They're gonna eat him alive. So, where did we leave off? Yeah? You're late. Right. Be there in a sec. Oh, tell Lois I'll see her Friday. Friday? What is it? Worlds colliding. Also, I have to go. It's okay. I understand. I'll wait up. Henshaw may be gone, but this was still the boldest move we've seen from Apokolips, yet. Darkseid won't stay down for long and we can't play defense forever. Then we agree. We're going to have to take this fight to his doorstep. Excellent. Count me in, team. Okay, who left the front door open? Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=reign-of-the-supermen Category:Groups